dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Ranger
The Ranger is an Advanced Vocation in Dragon's Dogma. It costs 1,000 Discipline Points (DP) to switch to this vocation. Description No class is deadlier from afar than the Ranger. Equipped with a massive longbow, Rangers deliver punishing arrows from a distance, taking out enemies before they’re able to come near. And thanks to their dual daggers, Rangers also make capable opponents up close. Primary Weapon: Daggers Secondary Weapon: Longbow Primary Offensive stat: Strength Strengths and Role Expert Marksman: Rangers are the only class able to equip longbows, which allows them to do massive amounts of damage from long distance. They can target and attack multiple enemies at once, deal heavy damage to a single opponent, or cover a wide area in an impressive volley of arrows -- all from a safe distance. Massive Range: The skill Meteor/Comet Shot allows Ranger to act as a "sniper," killing enemies over great distances before they even know what hit them. Selection of Arrows: Rangers can unlock several different skills that allow them to hinder, wound, or otherwise incapacitate enemies. Coupled with various types of equipable arrows (oil, poison, blast, sleeper) the ranger has a wide variety of attacks to fit each battle. Deadly Accuracy: '''The Ranger's arrows are the most accurate of all long-range options, especially over medium to long distances. Some of the Ranger's skills allow it to target a creature's weak spot and fire up to ten well placed arrows at once, or fire one massively powerful shot. Rangers can also fire a wide spread of arrows, ensuring at least some will strike the target. '''Highest Stamina Growth: Rangers have the highest stamina growth of all vocations, allowing the ability to run longer, cling to foes longer and use more skills. Weaknesses Weak Melee C'ombatant:' The Ranger does not unlock any further dagger skills past the base skills the Strider acquires. When confronted up close, it is often better to retreat to a safe distance and continue to fire arrows, which can be difficult to do in some close quarters dungeons. Low Defense: The Ranger class has one of the lowest defense ratings in the game (on par with the Strider and Assassin), rendering them very easy to overpower. A Ranger caught unaware can be easily slain by bosses and ranged attackers. Bow Mobility: '''In exchange for the power of the longbow, the Ranger has a very slow walking speed while aiming. Additionally, some skills completely restrict movement. This can leave the user open if enemies approach from a blind spot or attack too quickly for you to dodge roll. '''High Stamina Usage: Many of the longbow skills, while powerful, require a lot of stamina to use and sustain. Repeated or improper use can very quickly lead to a lack of stamina in heated battles. Skills Augments: 25,900 DP Core: 6,000 DP Longbow Skills: 48,700 DP Dagger Skills: 10,800 DP '''Total: '''91,400 DP Dagger Skills: Longbow Skills: Core Skills: Augments: Stats Base Stats Stat Growth Tips *Tenfold Flurry is very effective at taking out any enemy quickly and with little trouble. One well placed burst from Tenfold Flurry into a Cyclops's eye can kill it instantly. *Meteor/Comet shot is your sniping skill. The execution is quick and the arrow moves incredibly fast. Aim for the head for increased damage. *Gamble Draw/ Great Gamble is a perfect boss killer move and the slowed down time and arrow curving make for easier aiming and a good photo. *Instant Reset followed by a dodge roll is useful when you need to get out of a situation much faster than you can sheath your bow then dodge roll. The small stamina is not that big of a price, compared to saving health points. *Unlike the Striders Mighty Bend, you can not move at all when you are using the Dire Arrow/Deathly Arrow skill. Due to this it helps having a Warrior or Fighter class pawn as an aid to keep monsters and enemies away from you in close quarter fights in caverns and dungeons. *To get maximum damage output you should be some where in the middle, unlike the Strider class if you're too close the shot is weakened. So it's best to go in from afar: Category:Advanced Vocations Category:Vocations